


Loki's Folly

by Cpwatcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Lump of Coul: A Phil Coulson Fan Work Exchange, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki realizes Phil Coulson is the perfect mate for him. And since Phil's not dead anymore, all Loki has to do is 'convince' Phil to see things his way, with a little magic help. Fate, however has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Folly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/gifts).



"You requested my presence?" asked the old woman as she was escorted into Loki's cell.

"I requested your presence over two weeks ago hag. Your delay is unacceptable."

"But, my lord, you requested that I wait until your brother Thor was away from Asgard for an extended period of time..."

Loki glared at her. "Do not try my patience."

The witch bowed her head in submission. "What is your bidding?"

"You have what I requested?"

"Yes, however, before you use it you must know..."

Loki clapped his hand, cutting her off mid-sentence. "All I require from you is the spells. Nothing more. Even one as simple-minded as you can understand that request, can you not?"

The witch rolled her eyes and handed Loki a small scroll she pulled from her pocket. "Two spells, as requested."

Loki quickly read over both spells, murmuring them to himself. He smiled slyly as he finished the incantations. After a moment, Loki found himself looking at his own self, having changed physical forms with the witch. 

"Excellent," cackled Loki as he turned toward the cell entrance. "Guard!"

The witch rushed toward the exit as Loki crossed the threshold. "Wait, you can't leave me here. That was not our deal." The guard blocked the fake Loki from leaving. 

With a threatening look at the witch, Loki spoke, "I chose to change the terms of our deal. Hold your tongue or I shall change it again, and I assure you it will not be favorable for you."

The witch cursed at him. "You will regret crossing me."

"The only thing I regret is not killing you. But be warned, your usefulness is not limitless," said Loki, as he waltzed down the long hallway, determined to claim the only mate he deemed worthy of him. 

=ˆ=ˆ=

Phil Coulson drove carefully down the snow covered back road. The car's windshield wipers swished back and forth, barely keeping up with the rush of falling snow. While he liked the thought of a white Christmas, this was ridiculous. The huge snow drifts, freezing cold high winds and icy pavement made driving treacherous. 

"A night not fit for man nor beast..." mused Phil. 

Up ahead on the right side of the road, Phil spotted a man flagging his car down. He could see tire tracks that veered off the road and the back end of a vehicle sticking out of a ditch. Coulson slowed to a stop on the shoulder a few yards ahead of the man, and watched through his rearview mirror as the stranger approached. For a brief moment he thought he recognized the man. 

Phil lowered the passenger window. "Hi."

Loki leaned into the car window. "Thank you for stopping. I thought I'd freeze to death before someone came along. Car spun out and landed in the ditch."

"Let me see if I can help you push it out," said Phil. 

"Actually, I've contacted a tow-truck. He said he'd be here in an hour. If you wouldn't mind, I could wait in your car until he arrives?"

Phil looked at the young man, seeing a slight blue tinge to his face and hands from the cold. He unlocked the passenger door. "Get in, you're probably chilled to the bone." Phil turned up the heat in the car as the young man settled into the seat. 

"Thanks so much..."

"Phil."

"Thanks, Phil. My name's Loki."

=ˆ=ˆ=

Phil couldn't keep his eyes off Loki. He felt unexpectedly drawn to the young man. He was attractive, for sure, but Phil felt it was something more. 

"Have we met before?" Phil asked. "I feel like I know you."

Loki was pleased to see that the spell was working so far. Phil Coulson didn't recognize who he was. Now, according to the spell, all he needed to do was get the man to kiss him three times while declaring his devotion before sunset and Phil would be bonded to Loki as his mate forever. But first, Loki needed to ensure they were not interrupted as he put his seduction plan in play. 

"I feel like I know you as well. Like we've known each other, intimately." Loki placed his hand on Phil's thigh and slowly began to caress the firm muscle.

Phil felt his dick twitch from the close proximity of Loki's hand to his crotch. A niggling thought went briefly through his mind that there was something very wrong going on, but when Loki's hand wrapped around his growing erection, all higher thought processes went out the window, as Phil surged up into the enticing touch.

"Fuck, can I kiss you?" asked Phil as he put the car in park. "I need to... I have to kiss you." 

Phil leaned over the gearbox separating the front seats and kissed Loki. He felt the hit of cold air on his heated skin as Loki deftly unzipped his suit pants and fished out his dick, slowly stroking him. "Yes, fuck, so good," moaned Phil. "I need you, Loki." 

Loki smiled as he felt the first binding tie lock into place. This was going to be easier than he expected. The Midgardian was so easily susceptible to the spell, it was almost not a challenge. But Loki knew once they were fully bonded, and the spell was broken he'd have more of a challenge with Coulson, more heat and fire. And he looked forward to breaking his mate's will. He pulled away from Phil. "Perhaps we'd be more comfortable in the back seat?"

Phil felt hot all over. His mind was in a whirl. He wanted this young man so very badly. It was completely out of character but he couldn't help himself. He was out the driver's side door, headed to the back of the car before he registered he'd decided to even move. The slap of cold air made him pause with his hand on the door handle, briefly questioning his actions. But seeing Loki's kiss swollen lips as he looked over the hood of the car squashed his concern. He dove into the back seat, his erection faded somewhat due to the cold. Before Phil could settle back on the seat, Loki's mouth was upon him, coaxing him back to full hardness. 

Phil groaned. He was so turned on. All he wanted to do was to take this young man, to claim him as his mate. "I want you, Loki. I want you so bad." He pulled Loki off his dick, and pulled him into a searing kiss.

As the second binding tie locked into place, Loki congratulated himself. One more binding tie and Phil Coulson would be his. 

The sudden knocking on the steamed up car window startled the two occupants. Righting himself quickly, Phil lowered the back window and locked eyes with a man who took his breath away. 

=ˆ=ˆ=

Bucky peered into the open window and knew at once he'd found his soulmate. He had to force himself to look away from the older man in order to acknowledge the question asked by the other passenger. 

"Who are you and why have you bothered us?" Loki was furious at the interruption. 

"I saw the car in the ditch. I have a tow truck. I wanted to know if you need some help," responded Bucky. 

"No," said Loki. 

"Yes," answered Phil. He shot a quick look at Loki and had a brief sense of foreboding. Something was off, he could feel it. Phil turned back to the other man. "Yes, we could use a tow."

After closing the window, Phil felt Loki's hand on his dick again. "Phil, let him go, we can continue where we left off." 

Shaking his head to clear the fog he felt, Phil removed Loki's hand. "No. No, this isn't right." Phil exited the car and walked over to the tow truck driver as he surveyed the damaged car. 

"I don't think I can get it out of the ditch right now. It's a little too steep and the road's too slick. I can drive you over to my shop, get you out of this storm."

"Oh, that's not my car. It's his," Phil said, pointing back to his own car at Loki. 

"Your boyfriend?" Bucky asked.

Phil felt himself blush, knowing the driver knew what they had been doing in the back seat. "No, we just met. I was just offering him a ride."

Bucky smirked. "I'm sure it was a heck of a ride."

=ˆ=ˆ=

Phil walked back to his car, smiling at the comment from the driver. Loki gave him a hard put-upon glare. 

"The driver said he'd take you to his shop."

"I'd prefer spending more time with you, Phil. Maybe we can finish what we started?"

Phil felt heat pool low in his gut again, and was about to agree with Loki, when he felt a hand on his elbow. He turned back to look at the tow truck driver and felt a sudden surge of emotion as he recognized this man was his soulmate. Feeling confused, Phil turned quickly away. He couldn't understand how he could be so drawn to the man Loki, that within minutes of meeting, the man's hand was down his pants. And now, after meeting this tow truck driver, he feels like he's found the love of his life. He shook his head to clear it again. 

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." Phil got back into the driver's seat and was surprised to find it not running. He tried to start his car, frowning when the engine wouldn't turn over. He grunted in frustration when it still wouldn't start after several attempts. The knock on his window was expected as the tow truck driver returned, motioning for Phil to open the hood. After a moment he returned to the driver's side window to tell Phil what he already suspected, his car wasn't going anywhere. A check of his cellphone showed Phil it was dead as well. 

Phil, by now wary of coincidences, reluctantly made his way over to the tow truck where Loki stood smirking. He didn't know how he did it, but Phil was certain the young man had compromised his car in order to keep them together longer. Wanting to keep a bit of distance, Phil climbed into the passenger seat, forcing Loki to have to sit in the jumper seat behind him. 

The ride to the garage, a few miles away, was made in relative silence, as Phil went over the current situation in his head. Loki, who Phil was sure he recognized from somewhere, perhaps in one of his S.H.I.E.L.D. files, was trying to seduce him, but to what end Phil did not know. What he did know is that his behavior with the young man was completely out of character. On the other hand, the tow truck driver, James, also seemed very familiar. More than that, Phil knew with all his heart that this man was his one true love. 

=ˆ=ˆ=

After parking the tow truck in the garage, Bucky began escorting Phil and Loki to the waiting room. He had a bad feeling about Loki. Something was off. He was wary of the young man, concerned for both Phil and his own safety. Phil's hand on his arm, made him pause in the doorway to the waiting room.

"I know this is going to sound like a very bad pickup line, but I know you," stated Phil.

"I'm pretty sure we've never met, but I feel like we were meant to meet. Like we were meant to be together." Bucky smiled shyly.

Phil smiled in return, pleased beyond measure that Bucky felt the same way he did, something that only true soulmates felt when they found one another. He pointed to the sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads. As he leaned in to kiss Bucky, he caught the glimpse of horror on Loki's face.

=ˆ=ˆ=

Bucky leaned in to kiss Phil beneath the mistletoe. When their lips met, he felt like he was complete, soul bound to his one true love. As they pulled apart, he could hear Loki screeching in anger. Then there was a flash of light, a swirl of air, and Loki vanished.

Sudden memories flooded Phil's mind. Loki and their confrontation; his being stabbed in the heart; him dying. The man that had been trying to seduce him was the same one who killed him. Even more memories assaulted him. Captain America; The Howling Commandos; trading cards and the man in front of him, his face on one of the cards.

"You're James 'Bucky' Barnes," stated Phil. "You're my soulmate." 

Bucky kissed Phil again. He was surprised that the man knew who he was, but the fact that he recognized him to be his soul mate was far more important. They would sort the rest out later.

=ˆ=ˆ=

Loki found himself back in his cell, the witch on the other side of the partition. She laughed at him mockingly. 

"What have you done, you hag. Why was the spell broken?"

"I tried to warn you, but you had no patience for me."

"Speak to me now of this warning. Why did the magic fail?"

"A spell to bind someone to you comes with a risk. Fate always allows for an alternate option, a break out. The stronger the binding, the greater the alternative. You wanted to bind this man with you for all eternity. Fate's only alternative is to bring his soulmate to him. From there it is a battle, a romantic challenge, to see which is stronger, which would prevail."

"And you're telling me, that this Midgardian chose another of his kind, over me?" Loki asked, incensed.

"Loki, love, true love, conquers all. Even you." With a wave of her hand, the witch vanished, leaving an echo of her laughter ringing in Loki's ears.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> For CeliaEquus. I hope you like it.


End file.
